An Unforgettable Night
by Kristen3
Summary: AU take on "The Seminar." During a party at the State Department, Mary meets a US Senator who might just end up changing her life. One-shot.


**Author's Note:** I've always been curious about how Mary might've met her husband (the man we're told she was married to in _Mary & Rhoda_). It's been in the back of my mind that it could've happened while she was in DC during "The Seminar." So, of course, I finally went and did a story. Thanks for reading! :)

Mary could hardly believe she was here, at a party at the State Department! But she felt a twinge, wishing Lou were here. Why did he have to be so stubborn? She forced the thought aside. This was going to be an unforgettable night, and she couldn't waste it feeling bad about her boss.

"Well, what do you think?" Phil Whitman's voice broke into her thoughts.

"This is incredible! I mean, look at all the important people here."

Phil laughed. There was something about her genuine enthusiasm that was infectious. "Believe me, after you've been in Washington as long as I have, you stop being impressed."

Mary didn't know what to say; she couldn't imagine ever _not_ being impressed. "What should we do first?"

"Well, we could get a drink if you like, or I could introduce you to some of these 'important' people."

"We can get a drink later," Mary replied immediately. The last thing she wanted was to have too much to drink and do something she'd be ashamed of. Besides, she could hardly wait to meet some of these people.

"OK, then." Phil slipped his arm into Mary's. He gently walked her farther into the room. She still seemed to be dazed, taking in the scene before her. Without Mary even realizing it, she nearly bumped right into a very handsome man. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said, with an embarrassed smile.

"Oh, that's all right," the man said. Whoever this woman was, she was certainly attractive. Then he noticed her companion. "Hi, Phil. Who's this lovely woman on your arm?"

"This is Mary Richards," Phil said. "She's here for a press seminar. That's where I met her yesterday. She's never been to DC before, so I offered to show her some of the sights."

"Well, that was very nice of you. Hello, Mary. I'm Steven Cronin."

"Hi," Mary said, shaking his hand. She was used to talking to men, but somehow, she suddenly felt nervous.

"So, you're here for a press seminar?" Steven asked. "Well, you must be about the prettiest news anchor I've ever seen."

Mary laughed. "No, I'm not an anchor. I'm just a producer for a local news show in Minneapolis. It's really not that exciting."

"Now, Mary, don't sell yourself short. If it weren't for the press, I doubt I'd have ever been elected. You must be doing something right if your station was able to send you all the way here."

"Actually, they sent my boss, and he picked me to go along with him. Our station's not that big. We only have one news writer and one anchorman. It's really not a big deal."

"Still, I'm sure your husband must be awfully proud of you," Steven said, noting that he didn't see a ring on her finger.

"I don't have a husband. I'm single." Mary wondered if he'd asked that question just to make conversation, or if there was some other reason he wanted to know if she was single. But then she mentally kicked herself; he already knew she wasn't from here. How could he be expecting anything to happen between them?

"Well, that's too bad." _Just my luck_ , he thought. _I meet this nice, single girl, and she's probably leaving town tomorrow._

Mary looked at him, trying to figure out what he was thinking. There was an awkward silence, and Mary could practically hear Rhoda's voice in her head. _Who cares if you're only here for two days? Make the most of it!_

Phil sensed that she was uncomfortable. "Mary, don't let Steven intimidate you. Not every woman you meet has to be a potential mate, does she?" He glanced at the Congressman, hoping he'd catch the warning in his tone.

"Of course not," Steven said. He smiled warmly at Mary. He desperately searched for a topic of conversation. "So, tell me about this TV station of yours. I'm sure it's not as bad as you think."

Mary laughed. "Well, I wouldn't say 'bad,' exactly. My coworkers are practically family. I don't know what I'd have done without them the last few years! But it really is a small station, not like the ones where they have dozens of helicopters and remote crews."

"We all have to start somewhere," Steven said.

"Right now, I can't imagine working anywhere else!" The thought of not seeing Mr. Grant and Murray every day was strange. "I moved to Minneapolis a few years ago. I just needed a change in my life, you know? I applied for a job in the newsroom on a whim, and now, here I am."

"Well, I'm glad you are," Steven said. The more he listened to her talk, the more he found he liked Mary. He glanced at Phil, realizing he wanted to get to know her a bit better. "I know you brought her here tonight, but you don't need to stick around if you don't want to." He gave Phil a glance that he hoped would get the point across.

"Mary, will you be OK here with Steven? Because I could introduce you to some other people I know." Phil saw that Steven was clearly attracted, but he wasn't sure if Mary felt the same.

"I'll be fine," Mary replied, never looking away from Steven. She barely knew him, and yet she felt strangely comfortable.

From the look on Mary's face, Phil could tell he wasn't needed here anymore, but he didn't want to abandon her entirely. "I won't go far, all right? Come and find me if you need me. I mean it."

Mary finally tore her attention from Steven. "It's OK, Phil. I want to stay here. Really." She looked at Phil, realizing he reminded her a bit of her boss. "Thank you," she whispered, kissing his cheek.

Steven watched the interaction. In that moment, he could not help feeling jealous of Phil. He knew the kiss was not of a romantic nature, but still.

Phil took a last glance at Mary and Steven before walking away. He just hoped things would work out between them.

"I'm glad you sent him away," Steven said. He put his arms around her. "I would've been embarrassed to do this in front of him." He kissed her, making his feelings for her crystal clear.

Normally, Mary would've been offended by a man being so forward. "Yes," she agreed. "I don't normally do that with someone I barely know. But tonight, I think, it might be worth trying something different."

Steven smiled, leading Mary to a table. He had a feeling neither of them would forget tonight.

 **The End**


End file.
